


You Need To Let Me Know

by CommanderInGrey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderInGrey/pseuds/CommanderInGrey
Summary: Hunk was an expert in the art of treating oneself, but when it came to Pidge, he cast himself aside. Especially when she was hurt.





	You Need To Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published anything on AO3 before, so this is brand new for me. I've used Wattpad for years, and yes, I know, the horror. But if you're reading this, please, go easy on me in the comments! I love this fandom, for all the negative parts, so please, just enjoy this story because I tried to write fluff as best as I could. Thanks, Y'all! -CommanderInGrey

The Paladins were always exhausted post battles, stripping off their armor to yank on some spare clothes solely to go back to their rooms to shower. Hunk was the first to leave this time, Shiro and Keith had left their armor on, going down to train more. Hunk and Lance were both rather  _horrified_ with that fact, that despite having just finished a fight, the two of them refused to do that. They'd go train later when they weren't coming off their adrenaline highs. They left Pidge to change while they went to their respective rooms. Hunk immediately went to shower, pulling his headband off and tossing it to the bed. Knowing it most likely landed on the floor as he kept on his way to the bathroom. Running his hand through the black locks, away from his forehead, only for them to fall right back into his eyes.

He turned the water on, stripping out of his clothes. When Hunk got into the shower, the hot water felt amazing against his skin. Taking up some soap, he scrubbed himself down, then washed his face with a product Lance had recommended from the Space Mall. They'd had to get new clothes while in space, each was elated when they realized how much human or humanoid clothing could be found at the Space Mall. After he washed his face, he washed his hair. He wore a headband, but his bangs always rested outside of it, they were sweat-dampened, it made sense to wash it. It wasn't a long shower, but it was enough to feel like a different person almost.  He dried himself off and went into the bedroom to find clothes to wear.

Hunk found a pair of black sweatpants (black pants were incredibly common amongst all the Paladins now) and one of his yellow tanktops. His legs were aching dully post-battle, the pants keeping the muscles loose and warm. Heavily, he sat down on the bed. Rubbing up and down along his arms, feeling the muscles that rested beneath the skin. Before they'd become the Defenders of the Universe, Hunk had a good deal of muscle, a frequent sight at the gym at the Garrison. Many other cadets were confused by Hunk, with how often he was at the gym, how often he got sick, he lost no weight the entire time he was there. Granted, he ate quite a lot of food, but he benched enough that even Iverson was impressed. But even now, with all the musculature he'd gained, and some of the weight he'd lost, he was still so self-conscious. Always the biggest, and slowest. It didn't seem to matter to Pidge though, she thought he was rather handsome, a true gentle giant. They'd been dating for a few months in Earth time. Hunk quite thinking about his own shortcomings, focusing on getting up to search for one of his yellow hoodies. He picked his headband up and placed it on the bed before leaving his room. Heading to the lab he and Pidge shared, she coded and found new things they could use in their fight, while he worked on ideas to better the technologies of the Castle of Lions, and the Lions themselves. 

When he arrived, Pidge wasn't there. Odd for her, considering she was always quick about changing and showering to get herself back to going to do something. He tinkered on his own for a short amount of time, the lack of her presence incredibly noticeable. Waiting for her to come in at any moment. 

Only she didn't. And he began to worry. 

So he went to go search for her. He walked towards the common room, finding it abandoned. Lance was most likely playing video games, Shiro and Keith were still training. Coran and Allura, well, they were probably discussing something up in the bridge of the Castle of Lions. Their bedrooms branched outwards from the common room, so Hunk went down the hallway that Pidge's room was in. The hallway was illuminated like usual, but when he reached her door, it was open....and the room was dark. The little lights that she had hung in the bedroom themselves provided just enough light for the Yellow Paladin to see her in a heap against her bed. Her glasses weren't broken, but they had fallen to the ground as if they'd slipped from her face when she collapsed.

"Pidge-Pidge, honey! Are you okay?" He ran to her, scooping her up in his arms, feeling a warm liquid against her abdomen. "Don't worry, I got you. I got you." He moved as fast as he could, when he looked down he saw a nasty brown color bleeding through her green shirt. It was obviously blood. Once upon a time, his stomach would have churned horribly, resulting in him throwing up. But not anymore. Moving as fast as he could, which was very fast, without jarring Pidge to much to hurt her. 

When he entered the medical bay, Allura was in there putting bandages on Lance's back. A laser had grazed his back, just below his jetpack. It was enough to knock him flat and leave him incapacitated for a few minutes. Now, he was standing perfectly, just talking with Allura. He laughed once, stopping himself. Allura detected the movement of Hunk, hearing his heavy footsteps (very different from usual), seeing the mass of yellow carrying something.

"Hunk- Pidge! Lance move, Hunk, lay her down." Lanced dashed away from the table, ready to help in any way he could. Hunk set Pidge down gently. Her face was covered in sweat, pale, even by her normal standards. Allura set to work instantly, rolling Pidge's shirt up, keeping her covered of course, but gave herself visibility on the wound. Upon quick examination, it was determined that Pidge would survive this just fine, but she'd have a nasty scar that started from the left side of her upper abdomen and snaked down towards the middle of her stomach. Pidge's eyes opened a tiny bit, snapping shut at the bright lights of the medical bay. 

"Don't worry Pidge, Hunk found you just in time. You'll be okay," Allura dashed to get a towel, dabbing it in some sort of Altean liquid that was somewhat like hydrogen peroxide. It certainly stung like it anyways. Hunk moved next to Pidge, grabbing her hand, just starting to cry a bit. Allura cooed to Pidge, cleaning and dressing the wound. From what she could tell, it was a blaster wound that was particularly bad blaster shot, "Hunk, Lance, please be dears and get Pidge some fresh clothing." 

"Yes, Princess." Both departed, hurriedly making the trek to Pidge's room. Lance stood outside the door, not wishing to brave the mess of Pidge's room. Hunk was unabashed by it, simply waltzing in, following her little trails through it. He searched her dresser, finding some underwear and a bra for her, then grabbed her some sweatpants, a shirt, and found one of his hoodies on top of the dresser, it was a heather-gray color. He folded the clothes and bit, carrying them delicately. 

"Hunk, buddy, are you aware of the fact you're covered in blood?" Lance was walking as fast as he could, which due to his injury wasn't that fast. Hunk looked downwards, seeing dark crimson, a shock against the yellow of his hoodie. 

"Now, yes. Oh fuck, Lance, I was so worried. I'm still worried. Just-" His pace had quickened, and Lance couldn't keep up well without hurting himself. 

The Yellow Paladin walked in, seeing Pidge sitting upright, short legs dangling off the table he'd laid her down on. He ran to her side, "Pidge!" His eyes welled up with tears, "Pidge, honey why didn't you tell us you got hurt? I was so worried." 

"I didn't realize how bad it was, it was a large shot, due to the adrenaline I really didn't feel it until we got back. I didn't remember much after getting out my suit." Hunk handed her the clean clothing, she thanked him for it. Allura was cleaning her hands off. 

"Lance and I shall leave you two alone. I'm glad you're okay, Pidge, but I'd recommend you go into one of the pods for a couple Vargas. It will help your skin mend a bit faster. It will leave a scar, however, and there might be some bruising for a few weeks. It could have been a lot worse, we're all very lucky it wasn't." Allura linked arms with Lance, preventing him from saying anything. PIdge wanted to talk to Hunk, Allura could tell. "Come, Lance, you can help me braid my hair since I helped bandage you." He simply nodded and off they went. Hunk sat there with Pidge, helping her get down so she could change. He didn't turn around, but he also didn't pay attention to her changing clothes. Hunk yanked his hoodie off, going to the sink to try to get some of the blood out of it. He'd have to ask Coran a good way to get rid of it. Coran always knew those things either way. He could hear her pad over to his side, tapping his waist. 

He left the hoodie in the sink, turning around, wiping his hands on his tank top. Pidge smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Her hair was all flat in some places, fluffy in others. She had left his hoodie on the table, just wearing the clothing he'd brought for her. 

"I guess I should go get in one of the pods, huh?" Pidge let go of him and walked towards the table. He gently picked her up, and Pidge tried hard not to laugh. It hurt to laugh, as she'd found out with Allura just minutes ago. Hunk carried her bridal style, and she gave him a tired smile. "I can walk, Hunk." 

"But you don't need to right now. You weigh only like a few pounds to me anyway." 

"HUSH," Pidge warned, but she gave a pained chuckle, "I've gotten a lot of muscle over the last couple years."

"I know babe." Hunk grabbed his hoodie on their way out. Walking slowly to the pods. "How long are you going to be in the pod?" He'd not had to be in the pod, despite the last deca-phoebe and a half consisting of fighting on a daily basis. He'd come close a couple times, Shiro'd had to cauterize a wound, up near his hip. But not yet. He'd never had to take a stint in the pods. They scared him a bit. _Being in tight quarters like that? No thanks! Not for Hunk._

"Allura said approximately two hours, I'd rather not be in one, and just go sleep, but I'm sure she'd kill me since that laser didn't manage to do it." Hunk's eyes got wide and his mouth opened up. "Oh stop you know I'm joking around." 

"You and Lance with that very dark humor. It scares me, babe." Hunk responded to her, while he too joined them with those jokes, right now? Not comforting. The walk was short, filled with Pidge getting quieter, eyelids getting heavier. Hunk was a human space-heater, and with Pidge wounded and exhausted, being carried and warm was a recipe for sleep. One that would not be completed at the moment, as they reached the pods. Hunk let her stand as she set the pod for the allotted time and stepped inside. Pidge smiled at him weakly, he blew her a kiss and she chuckled before sleep took her. The Yellow Paladin refused to leave for several minutes, the hoodie she'd refused to put on he tugged on (to make sure it'd be warm for her) during this time. When he felt she'd stay asleep, he went back to the med bay. Retrieving the other hoodie to ask Coran what to use to remove the bloodstains from it. He had several tasks he'd complete while she was in the pod, all the while being anxious until she came out. 

Coran, the self-appointed gorgeous man- was standing at the front console of the Castle of Lions. Music was playing, classical Altean music and the Altean man was dancing to it, noticeably. 

"Hey, Coran?" Hunk called to him. Coran jumped around, turning the music off with a simple reach around.

"Oh! Hunk! I didn't hear you come in. What do you need number two?"

"So I'm sure you heard, Pidge got hurt today, and I carried her to the med bay, but in the process got blood on my hoodie-"

"Hoodie? Hoooodie? You, humans, have some strange words."

"They're a form of jacket," Hunk gestured to himself, "they're called hoodies because they're just sweaters with a hood. Like the cape, you work to the Uniloo Swap Moon, but just, hugs your body more. Next time we go back to the Space Mall we'll get you one." Coran was always easily distracted. His attention diverted to something completely different within seconds of one topic or item. It was rather hilarious at times. "Speaking of hoodies though, I have blood on this one, I have no idea how to get it out."

"Leave it with me, number two. I know how to get it out." 

"Really?!"

"Of course! I know many things, Hunk. Many things. Just leave it with me and I'll give it back to you tomorrow," Coran walked over and put his hands out. Hunk handed the hoodie to him, and Coran began to examine it, "yes, I do think I can get this out rather easily." After that, Coran's focus reshifted to whatever task he was doing previously. Hunk stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, before making his way to the kitchen. He could run to his room rather easily once the cookies he was planning to make were in the oven. 

Hunk knew the kitchen in the Castle of Lions almost as well as he knew the one in his family home. This one was of course, sleeker, less used. He preferred to be in here alone, once someone else stepped in it just put a large degree of stress on him. Lance was nice on occasion, put preferably Pidge. She was quiet, just hopping onto one counter and working quietly, the light tapping on her computer enough to remind him someone was there without having to engage in conversation. If he was stress baking, that was when she was there. When he was simply making meals for the rest of the crew, of course, talking didn't bother him. 

Hunk had mastered the food goo, making it taste like many of their favorite foods. Taste being the keyword there. Green goo doesn't beat the actual taste, texture, or true flavor of kalua pork, or tamales, or really any earth foods. Tonight he'd be leaving the cooking to someone else to handle, whether they could do it or not was a different story. Pidge was his priority right now. 

Once the timer for the goo-cookies had been set, he ran to his bedroom. Grabbing another hoodie to tie around his waist once Pidge took the one he was currently wearing. The walk was quick, he could've sworn his feet never actually touched the ground the entire way. He wrapped a black hoodie around his waist, then sprinted back to the kitchen. It was silent, starting to smell of peanut butter goo-cookies. He made them rather large, making only a few. Hunk knew she was not one to share food, and he knew better than to try now. With himself occupied, the time flew by, and before he knew it, he was walking back to his room, with a plate full of giant cookies and a water pouch. He set those on a gerry-rigged nightstand before walking to the pods.

PIdge's time was almost up, and he leaned against the wall waiting for her to wake up, placing the water pouch in the pocket of the hoodie to free up his hands. There was a soft noise as the pods opened, and Hunk hurried to catch the semi-unconscious Green Paladin. He helped her sit down, and quickly yanked the hoodie he'd been keeping warm off. Her skin was so cold, and she looked eerily pale. She tugged the hoodie on, and he scooped her up in his arms. 

"Warm enough, Katie?" He asked gently, and she nodded her head with her eyes barely staying open. "There's a water pouch in the pocket for you." She pulled it out weakly, ripping the tiny seal to have access to the straw. She drank greedily, eyes out of focus. "Wanna go lay down?" She kept drinking, again nodding her head. Silently he carried her to his room. 

They often shared a room, both enjoyed the company. As much as the others (Lance mostly) insinuated that they were doing things, they weren't (both had agreed not to, choosing rather to wait until Pidge was eighteen or at least until they got back to Earth. It didn't feel right to either to get invested physically in that way, and they didn't need to). It was purely that neither liked to be alone. They both enjoyed the company, knowing the other was there and they were safe. It mostly was cuddling that they did, sitting there as one or the other talked about something until they fell asleep or both staying up late into the night to discuss some topic. It was fun, it was calming. A familiarity that aided in the crazy storms of their lives. She enjoyed being in his room best. The temperature was cold, but it smelled like him, and when he was sleeping or at least laying down, it made it warm. It seemed to be the only way to get her to sleep anymore.

Delicately he laid his girlfriend on the bed, she made her way underneath the neatly made bed to hug one of his pillows. 

"Did you make cookies?" She asked with a faint voice.

"Yep, especially for you." Pidge sat up, still clutching the pillow, burrowing part of her face in it. Two almond brown eyes watched him grab the plate she'd neglected to see. He held it up to her and she grabbed a large cookie on top. Hungrily, she devoured it and grabbed another one. "Easy there, don't overdo it. There are plenty more and the last thing you need is to get sick." She shushed him in response as she finished the other cookie. When she was done, she threw the blankets off her and set the pillow down. She slid herself off the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. He didn't hear any retching, so he assumed she just was going to the bathroom. He heard the water run as she washed her hands. While Pidge came back to the bed, she reached underneath the hoodie in a rather hilarious way to remove her bra. Simply tossing it to the floor before climbing back up. He'd removed his hoodie in the meantime, not wishing to sweat to death when he laid down too.

Easily she found her favorite spot, looking up at him with those almond eyes, "Will you lay down with me?" She yawned. 

"Of course. Scoot over a bit though." Though the skin had mended over, there would be significant bruising. So it still hurt a decent amount. As the bed sank a bit under his weight, she winced in pain. But when his large, muscular, warm to the touch, arm wrapped over her as she nuzzled against him, Pidge seemed to fall back into a deep sleep instantly. He replaying the battle in his mind. They'd been on an abandoned, or so they thought moon. It didn't take long before they were being attacked by an unknown group. All he remembered was a lot of tails, red, and the Paladins screaming at each other. Nowhere in his mind did he see her get hurt. That terrified him. How'd she not tell anyone, or even himself? If he hadn't gone to the lab, there could've been a chance she'd died. He didn't really know what he'd do without her. Sure, at first she'd given him shit about Shay until Hunk admitted how he felt about Pidge in relation to Shay. He looked at Shay, at the Balmerans, as his reason to keep the fight going. They reminded him of himself, of his family. She was an idol for that purpose and that purpose alone. He didn't want to be with her romantically. He wanted to be with Pidge, and _quiznack_ was he excited when she admitted she liked him too. 

After fighting it for so long, he too fell asleep, with Pidge tucked comfortably against him in the safety of the Castle of Lions.


End file.
